Today, in applications using liquid crystal display panels (hereinafter LCD panels), high reliability is desired not only in liquid crystal display panels themselves but also in liquid crystal driving devices for driving them.
An example of prior art related to what has just mentioned is seen in Patent Document 1 identified below.
List of Citations